Object Crossovers!/Making a Splash
Making a Splash is the third episode of Object Crossovers!. In this episode, the contestants finally go to the water park. Transcript *Dahlia: Let's go to the water park. *(Everyone is zapped with the LPTD, which takes them to the water park. The contestants are turned into cats, but the hosts and assistants are not.) *Captain Zoom: Hey, how coime you guys didn't toirn into cats? *Dahlia: Budget cuts. *Chicken Nugget: So here is your first challenge that actually takes place at the water park. You are all going to dive into this pool. Now, it has an adjustable diving board that can go to any height up to 500 feet. Got that? *Apple Blossom: Yeah! Challenge You might think that there's nothing you can do for this challenge, but there is. Pick three numbers from 1 to 500. Your characters will dive from those amounts of feet high. But don't go too high! Oh, and they have to be integers. If you use a fraction or a decimal, it will be rounded to the nearest integer. The challenge ends September 14th. Results *Dahlia: Hey, everyone is turned back into Shopkins. Who did this? *Cheeky Chocolate: It was Bubbleisha. She didn't like us being cats, so she turned everyone back into Shopkins. *Bubbleisha: Because being cats is so uncalled for, especially at a water park! Everyone knows cats hate water! *Rubie Blaze: Bubbleisha, not all cats hate water. *Chicken Nugget: I guess you can be Shopkins for the rest of this fic. But you have to be cats for this challenge. After that, you'll be Shopkins again. *Bubbleisha: Fine. (turns the contestants into cats again) *Bessie Bowl: Hey, where's Lala Lipstick? *Slick Breadstick: Duncan threw water at her and extinguished her. *(Bubbleisha recovers Lala Lipstick in the HPRC. She turns her into a cat afterward, since the HPRC recovered her as a Shopkin.) *Bucket: We'll go alphabetically, so Apple Blossom, you're up. *Ribbon: Hey, why don't we cut to a montage again? With 127 contestants, this will take a while. *(The montage begins with Apple Blossom diving from 3 feet up in the air.) *Apple Blossom: Here I go! *(As she dives, cut to Wild Style Apple Blossom.) *Wild Style Apple Blossom: I'll dive from 500 feet up. I feel pretty confident in myself today. *Rubie Blaze: Go, Apple! *(She dives from 500 feet up. It takes hours for her to reach the pool. As she's diving, cut to Lala Lipstick.) *Lala Lipstick: Even when I'm a cat, water is still my poison, so I have to pass. *Dahlia: You can dive into that lava pool over there. *Lala Lipstick: Sure! *(She dives into the lava pool. Cut to Foxy Lemons.) *Foxy Lemons: I'm diving from 13 feet up, unusual talking grape! *(She makes an excellent landing.) *Dahlia: I give that a 9. *(Cut to Sneaky Wedge.) *Sneaky Wedge: I am going to go to 61 feet, weird pair of grapes! *Dahlia: Okay, then. Oh, and don't call me a weird pair of grapes. *(Due to mishearing "to 61" as "261", Dahlia makes the diving board go to 261 feet.) *Sneaky Wedge: Are you sure this is the height I requested? *(Cut to Kooky Cookie. She is diving from 150 feet up.) *Crown Jules: What? That's crazy! It's not like Kooky Cookie to be that brave! *(Cut to Miss Sprinkles.) *Miss Sprinkles: I think I should dive from 100 feet up. *(She dives from 100 feet up and lands in the water.) *Dahlia: You get a 10. *Miss Sprinkles: Yes! *(End of montage.) *Dahlia: So everyone has gone. Here are your team scores. **The Powerful Pugs: 41 **Team Choco-Pup: 161 **Team Hi There: 175 **The Kamikaze Watermelons: 199 **The FreeSmart Avengers: 121 **Team Super CD Land: 36 *Ribbon: Now, here's a surprise for you. For Cake at Stake, there's going to be a quadruple elimination, because we have so many contestants. *Celeste Zest Cake: Oh my artist! I hope I don't get voted off! *Bucket: Well, here's another surprise for you. Two people will be eliminated from Team Super CD Land, and two people will be eliminated from The Powerful Pugs! *Tiara Sparkles: Aw, seriously? *Dahlia: Oh, and by the way, the following people get Lose Tokens: Brazil Coconut Shopkins, Donatina (Wild Style), Tayler Tee, Mitzy Oven Mitt, Bling Unicorn Ring, Pupkin Cake, Sadie Soccerball, Bubbleisha, Opaletta, and Sneaky Wedge. *Bubbleisha: How is that possible? *Dahlia: Budget cuts. *Bubbleisha: You're kidding, right? *Dahlia: Yes. *Pupkin Cake: 엄... 베디 소? *Bling Unicorn Ring: Wait, what? *Sneaky Wedge: Something about their swimsuits... *Dahlia: Yes. They came off because you went too high. That gives you an automatic zero and a Lose Token. *Bling Unicorn Ring: I had a feeling something like that would happen... *Sadie Soccerball: How high is "too high"? *Dahlia: Anything over 260 feet. This sort of thing mainly happens because of budget cuts. But don't worry. It won't happen in future contests. *Sneaky Wedge: Wait a minute! I only went 61 feet up, and it still happened to me! *Dahlia: You only wanted to go 61 feet? I thought you said 261. *Opaletta: Wait, if that's what happened, why are we wearing our swimsuits again? *Dahlia: Because of budget cuts. *Brazil Coconut Shopkins: Okay, but why are we still cats, by the way? *Dahlia: Same thing. *(Everyone is suddenly in their normal clothes (what they were wearing in the cat pictures from episode 1).) *Tayler Tee: And why are we suddenly in our normal clothes? *Dahlia: Same thing. Again. *Mitzy Oven Mitt: What is it with Dahlia and budget cuts? *Bubbleisha: Don't worry. I have an IQ of 300, so I can turn everyone back into Shopkins without any special gadgets. *(She does so.) *Dahlia: By the way, a Lose Token is used automatically when you are up for elimination at Cake at Stake. It doubles the amount of votes you have. Oh, and anyone can vote in this fic. Not just camp members. And don't vote in the comments. Use the polls above. Epilogue *Sneaky Wedge: I don't understand this fic. *Yolanda Yo-Yo: Well, I don't understand the roleplay in the comments! When will it end for this episode?